Wedding Cake
by Yokomi
Summary: Jiraiya should have been more careful. Did he have to destroy the wedding cake on Minato-sensei's wedding day! Now it was up to Minato's students to clean up after him... Will they succeed?


**Author's Notes: I just got this idea and decided to share! Hope you read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Wedding Cake**

Rin beamed cheerfully as she entered the huge hall. On either side of her an enthusiastically grinning Uchiha and an ever masked Hatake walked slowly. To say that the hall they were in was fancy was an understatement. The ceiling was so high up that the inscriptions on it could barely be seen. The walls had a distinct design with a pattern of gold and red, and all along it white flowers were lined up. The tables and chairs were covered with white cloth for the event that day.

This day meant something to each of them. To Obito, today was the day his Sensei finally found bliss, and he was so happy for him that he wasn't even going to try causing any trouble with a certain Bakashi. To Kakashi, it was the day his Sensei would no longer remain his father figure, instead being the real dad of a not yet born child. To Rin, it was the day she dreamt about; she knew that Kushina-san and Minato-sensei loved each other dearly, she just knew this was their happily ever after. Today was Minato-sensei's wedding day.

The trio marched close to the buffet table; the black-haired boy gawked openly at the huge amount of food set and attempted to taste every kind of food he could reach. Luckily, his girl teammate was right there beside him. She pulled on Obito's arm as she led the team away from the buffet table. _Disaster averted,_ she thought as she mentally congratulated herself. As her Sensei's only girl on the team, it was her duty to make this day _perfect_. For the day to be absolutely perfect both Obito and Kakashi should be kept in line. For the whole day. It wasn't an easy job, but Rin was willing to take it. _For Sensei and his soon-to-be wife,_ she repeated in her head when Obito squirmed out of her arm's reach, but fortunately, one glare was enough to keep him away from the huge, food-filled table. Then, his face contorted into a frown. _Uh-oh._

"Hey, Rin," the Uchiha whined, "I'm just going to taste the food… what if it was poisoned, and then Minato-sensei and Kushina-san will die," he said. Both his teammates gave him disbelieving looks and Obito's cheeks flushed a bright red, "Fine, be that way," he said with a pout. Rin let a huge smile cross her face when they were close to her teacher. Her very, _very_ nervous teacher.

"Hi, Sensei," The purple-tattooed girl and the goggles-wearing boy greeted simultaneously while their third member grunted a greeting.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" The blond greeted, "How do you like the place? Not too shabby, right?" Rin nodded her eyes twinkling with joy while Obito loudly agreed. Kakashi forced a smile, although it couldn't be seen under his mask… Really, it was the thought that counted.

"Hey, Sensei," Obito started and Rin had a feeling she already knew what he was about to say, "The buffet table on the way here was really awesome. You don't mind if I eat a bit, do you?"

"Help yourself, Obito," the man said with a chuckle. Rin sighed audibly when the now wildly-beaming black-haired boy bounded off in the direction of the food table before she gave her sensei one last smile and jogged after the childish boy. The Yellow Flash's kind eyes flitted over to his last remaining student.

"Anything wrong, 'Kashi? You haven't said a word," The boy in question shook his head slightly, "You know, I'm always here if you want to talk about anything," The Hatake again shook his head, "Well, actually… I need to talk to you about something," Minato said as he motioned for his pupil to follow. Kakashi trailed after the older ninja without a word. He had a bad feeling about whatever it was his sensei wanted to talk about. Once the two were out of hearing range of other people, the blond started.

"You know, today is the day I'm getting married," Kakashi rolled his eyes before nodding earning an amused snicker from his teacher, "And you know… since Sakumo died…" he paused watching the other's reaction to the reminder, "I've been more like a father to you than a teacher. You know what I mean?" Kakashi nodded and braced himself; he wanted to be ready when he heard the bad news, "What I wanted to say is…" Minato sighed and the silver-haired boy wished he could just say it already, it really wasn't that hard, "Just because I'm getting married… doesn't mean you're on your own…" Kakashi hid his surprise; this wasn't what he was preparing himself for, "If there's something wrong… or something going right… or if you have anything at all to say… I'd love to hear it if you want to share, and I'll always, _always_ come to help," Minato finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Sensei," Kakashi said, smiling his first real smile that day.

However, while Kakashi's day got better, Rin's day just got a whole lot harder. Nevertheless, Obito was having the best day ever. _Pizza!_ He rushed to where the pizza was placed and put three on his plate, which Rin insisted he fill up to eat on a table and not eat directly from the big plate. _Salad, yuck…_ he skipped the big bowl of greens and scooped a great amount of Jell-o instead. _Ah! What's this? Looks awesome!_ He thought as he helped himself to a large scoop of raspberry tart. He grabbed two heart-shaped cookies with _M+K_ written on them with crème. He frowned down at his plate. It was full. Well, Minato-sensei never said he couldn't have seconds. He walked to the table Rin was sitting at and dug in.

"Obito! You didn't even get anything remotely nutritious! All you got was dessert!" she reprimanded. Obito shrugged in response. It wasn't his fault that all healthy stuff tasted awful. Rin shook her head in exasperation. Just when things were looking perfect, Obito just had to open his big mouth and stuff it with all types of desserts.

"Careful there, kid, keep some space for ice cream," Rin slapped her forehead with her palm when she saw Obito's eyes gleam after the newly acquired information sunk in. He quickly licked his plate clean and grabbed it before going to question the stranger about the ice cream. Rin put her head between her hands. Things were getting bad way too fast. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Obito bumped into someone as he scurried to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you, Crybaby?" Kakashi taunted while dusting himself off. Obito glared at the silver-haired boy before shaking his head. He shouldn't start an argument with Bakashi. Not today. He owes it to Minato-sensei.

"I'm going to get ice cream, want to come?" Obito, then, rushed past his teammate and into the kitchen. The girl got up and followed after him. Kakashi, soon, followed suit and the three got to the kitchen together. Just in time to hear…

"You pervert!" A woman's voice yelled from inside.

"Ouch!" A man cried and at approximately the same time, the sound of wood breaking and something making contact with the ground resounded. Rin widened her eyes. She hoped with all her heart that everything was okay… but for some reason she seriously doubted it. Once she saw what happened, she felt like crying.

"The wedding cake…" she heard Obito murmur disbelievingly. The wedding cake was no more. There, on the ground, a white-haired man lied covered from head to toe with the white crème that used to be on Minato-sensei's wonderful wedding cake. Rin knew because she helped the couple choose it. The beautiful strawberry cake that was ready to be eaten a few minutes ago was but a scrambled mess of crème and cake.

The blond who was standing above the fallen man was still yelling at him, "Don't you dare try that again, Jiraiya!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade, I promise I won't," the young-looking woman sighed and shook her head angrily before leaving the kitchen in a huff, "Sheesh, she didn't have to hit so hard," the Toad Sage muttered under his breath, "Ah! You're Minato's kids, huh?" The three nodded in a daze, "Well, as you can see… we've got ourselves in quite a pickle here," Jiraiya continued, "Thus; I have a mission for you three," Each of them looked at him with varying levels of interest. He reached into his pocket and got his wallet out, "Team Minato… you are to go buy a wedding cake from the cake shop three blocks away from here. You depart immediately," he said as he handed them a sum of money.

"We're going to need more than this to get a wedding cake," Rin said finally recovering from her bewilderment. Jiraiya promptly threw the wallet in her face.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. Then, I'll try to buy you as much time as possible," their sensei's sensei said, "Hurry!" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Why doesn't he go get it?" Rin shook her head.

"Minato-sensei is more inclined to notice his absence than ours," she replied easily. She again took the lead that day and ran to the cake shop. After a few minutes, the trio reached the place.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" the clerk chirped cheerfully.

"We're here to buy a wedding cake, please,"

"Do you have an order?" the clerk asked.

"We didn't order before… and we need one, now, do you have any ready for takeout?" Rin questioned quickly getting to the point. The clerk looked thoughtful for all but a second before her smile returned and she led them to a room. In front of them were four cakes.

"Please take your time, and call me back when you've made your choice," the clerk said gently before greeting another customer. The three looked at the cakes critically. Chocolate, vanilla, carrot and red velvet… those were their choices.

"I go for chocolate," Obito said before calling the clerk back. Kakashi shook his head as he stopped him.

"Impossible," Obito narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi shook his head again and started his story.

 _It happened four years ago, Sensei and I were going to have ramen after training. However, the shop was all out of ramen and it was late so Teuchi's place was closed. Sensei, then, decided to try a restaurant that had opened a few days ago._

" _They say the food there is great!" Sensei exclaimed as he grinned like he always does. Once we got there, the receptionist greeted us politely and showed us to a table. A few minutes later, the waiter came with our menus. I blinked incredulously at it for a few moments. Everything on the menu had chocolate as one of its main ingredients. Chocolate Chicken Breast, Chocolate Steak, Chocolate Stew, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Ice Cream…_

" _Who told you that the food here was great?" I asked._

" _A lot of people," Sensei said with a huge smile._

" _Define a lot and people," I replied almost automatically. The only people who would love to eat chocolate all the time were kids. And it suddenly dawned on me…_

" _Did the Academy kids say so, Sensei?" When he chuckled timidly, I knew I hit the nail on the head. I felt like slapping my forehead then and there, but of course I didn't. Sensei called a waiter._

" _Isn't there anything that isn't found on the menu?"_

" _Of course, sir, there's our day's special," the waiter said with a grin._

" _We'll have that, then," And then, I really did slap my forehead, "What?" he had the audacity to ask._

" _You should have asked him what the special was, Sensei," Not too long after that, the waiter came back and served our dishes._

" _What's the name of the dish?" Sensei asked, too late._

" _Double Deluxe Chocolate Delight," the waiter said with a laugh. I gave my teacher an 'I-told-you-so' look before turning to my dish. After the first few bites, I couldn't continue, I felt sick. Sensei, however, wasn't so wise. He continued eating long after his heart was dancing from all the sugar. I watched him finish the sugary dish. When he was done, he paid for both his clean plate and my unfinished meal before we set off each to his own apartment. Sensei had scheduled training for the next day, but when he was late (like someone else I know *cough* Obito *cough*), I went to see what was wrong. I knocked on the door the first time… the second time… the third time. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened. What I saw shocked me, Sensei was green._

" _Oh hi 'Kashi," he greeted before rushing back in the direction of the bathroom. I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I waited for him in the living room. He came back a few minutes later, looking even worse than before. I noticed the bags under his eyes and the way he winced every time he breathed._

" _Is everything okay, Sensei?"_

" _I think chocolate isn't for me," he said before running back to the bathroom._

"And I don't think I ever saw him even look at chocolate ever since," Kakashi said as he finished his tale. The two watched him with surprise etched on their faces.

"Who would want to eat at a restaurant that serves only chocolate?"

"I would! Where is that restaurant?" Obito demanded as he shook the other boy by the front of his shirt, "Where is it? Where? Come on! Talk!"

"It closed shortly after opening," Kakashi replied, annoyed, before he shoved the crestfallen boy off of him.

"Well, let's see the others, then," Rin said before a fight could break out.

* * *

Jiraiya had finally changed his clothes and returned to the wedding ceremony. He didn't think that getting a wedding cake would take that long to buy. However, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it well.

"Hey, Minato, when are we going to see the bride?" _No problem, we still have plenty of time,_ Jiraiya nodded to himself. Just when Minato's friend asked, music started playing and all the guests rose. Jiraiya looked over to the entrance, and there Kushina was, looking more beautiful and stunning than ever. Her red hair cascaded down her back; flowers were positioned on her hair at either side of her face. Her dress was a light yellow instead of the accustomed white and she held pink roses in her gloved hands. She walked down the aisle alone, partly because she didn't have any relatives here and partly because she didn't want anyone to walk down the aisle with her.

Jiraiya smiled as the two exchanged their vows and were declared husband and wife. Music started playing again, and all the guests made space for the newly married couple to dance. Jiraiya frowned. Why weren't the brats back, yet? _What was taking them so long?_

* * *

"Well, how about vanilla, then?" Rin suggested eying the marvelous cake with a glint in her eye.

"Nope, bad idea," Obito commented as he put his hands behind his back.

"Why?" she asked as she watched the Uchiha smirk smugly.

"I have a story, too… and it includes both Minato-sensei and Kushina-san," the boy said and Rin didn't have time to wonder when this turned into a competition before he started.

 _It was a dark and stormy night-_

"Seriously, now," Kakashi crossed his arms and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Well, it really was raining, it happened during the night so it was dark!" Obito argued, "Anyways…"

 _It was a dark and stormy night; we were all at Minato-sensei's house after training. After you two had already gone home sometime in the evening, I had stayed over because Kushina-san said she was going to make cookies._

" _We don't have cacao, so it's going to be plain vanilla cookies, is that okay, Obito?" Kushina said, she sounded apologetic so I just had to forgive her._

" _Yeah, no problem, as long as you're making cookies, Kushina-san!" I said as I smiled at her, "I want to help!"_

" _Okay, then, come on," Minato-sensei also came over to help us. We got all the ingredients Kushina-san said we needed out of storage. We needed flour, cream, baking soda, salt, sugar, butter, eggs and of course vanilla extract._

"We don't need to know every little detail, Obito," Rin complained with a sigh.

"How can you make cookies without knowing the ingredients you need first, huh?" Obito argued as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Fine, fine, just continue,"

"Please no more interruptions!" he shouted as he glared at the two, "As I was saying…"

" _Alright, Obito hand me the eggs please," Kushina-san ordered and I quickly obeyed. I carefully grabbed the eggs and I didn't crack them! I gave them to Kushina-san and she smiled at me as she thanked me. As she washed the eggs, she asked me to bring her the bowl. Minato-sensei took care of mixing the ingredients all together as Kushina-san added item after item. And then it happened. An ANBU came suddenly and told Minato-sensei that the Hokage needed him. Kushina-san bid him farewell at the door. While they were gone, I helped by adding vanilla to the batter. I know how much we needed because Kushina-san said we needed two cups… or that's what I heard anyways._

" _I added the vanilla, Kushina-san," I said once she returned to the kitchen._

" _Great," she put batter on a try covered with a cookie sheet before placing the tray in the oven. It didn't take long for the cookies to bake, but we waited for Minato-sensei. He came back an hour later._

" _I smell something delicious," he said as he entered the house._

" _Cookies are done!" Kushina-san and I exclaimed. We all went to the kitchen and each of us took one cookie. Minato-sensei took a bite, Kushina-san soon following after him. They both spit it out though almost at the same time. I was amazed! It was as if they timed it y'know! Then, they opened the faucet and rinsed their mouths. When I asked what was wrong, they said the cookies tasted bitter and I shouldn't eat it._

"Kushina-san, then, swore off vanilla, and I guess Minato-sensei did too," Obito said as he scratched his chin in thought, "I don't know why the cookies tasted bitter though,"

"Well, that's because you had to add two teaspoons, not two full cups, Obito," Rin said as she sweat dropped.

"Huh? I don't get it," Obito declared, "Vanilla cookies should have more vanilla in them, Rin, it doesn't make sense to just put two teaspoons," he said as he shook his head, "I guess it'll remain a mystery…"

"Well, that rules out chocolate and vanilla," Kakashi remarked, arms still crossed.

* * *

Jiraiya approached the newly wedded couple slowly. He did not like what he heard.

"Ne, Minato, isn't it time for the cake to come out yet?" Kushina questioned, face vibrant and just plain _happy_.

"I guess so!" her husband exclaimed.

"Ah! Wait!" Jiraiya shouted desperately, "It's too early for the cake!"

"Too early? People are getting ready to leave," Minato tried to reason, but Jiraiya had to buy more time.

"Kushina hasn't thrown the roses to the single ladies yet!" Jiraiya said. Minato shook his head while Kushina muttered.

"Well, if that's what I have to do," Jiraiya called all the single ladies to form a semicircle while Kushina turned around.

"Ready?" the wife shouted. Enthusiastic squeals answered her. _Come on, brats, step on it!_

* * *

"Carrots are out of the question as well," Rin said before she explained, "Kushina-san hates vegetables. If we bring a carrot wedding cake, she'll run for the hills!" _And Minato-sensei and Kushina-san will not live happily ever after…_

"Alright then, anyone got any objections on red velvet?" Obito asked. When no one objected, Obito finally called the clerk back.

"We'll take the red velvet one, please," Rin said with a polite smile.

"But of course!" the clerk put the cake in a box and Rin handed over the money.

"Hey, Rin," Obito started. _Oh no,_ "Since we're already here and all, and we have money," he said as he gestured at Jiraiya's wallet, "Let's buy our treat!" She waited for Kakashi to say something, but he didn't. She thought about refusing and getting out, but thought better of it. The white-haired man would most definitely not give them a reward for their mission, which he so generously gave them. Thus, they had to get the reward... by any means necessary.

"Okay, Obito," the Uchiha smiled. It was the first time Rin's agreed with him all day! Cookies, cupcakes, éclairs and an empty wallet later, the three were ready to move out.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you three, but you're going to have to carry it," the clerk said regretfully, "My deliveryman is running a few errands, so I don't have anyone to help you," The trio nodded in understanding.

"Well, Obito you take the left, Kakashi take the right, I'll take the front," Rin ordered. She was going to get this cake to the wedding no matter what! She pocketed the empty wallet and the three carried the cake just like Rin ordered.

* * *

"One, two, three… Catch!" Kushina shouted as she threw the bouquet behind her back. The girls fought for the flowers. Finally, one of them grabbed it and ran to her table, prize in hand. Conversations started and Jiraiya gave himself a mental pat on the back. This will surely buy time.

"Let the guests talk for a bit," he told his student, "After things quiet down… then, you can bring the cake in," Minato nodded in acceptance. The white-haired man just hoped this would buy enough time for the three to return with the cake.

* * *

"Obito, your side! Be careful!" Rin cautioned.

"It's going to fall, hold it straight!" Kakashi shouted from his side.

"Now it's leaning on your side, Kakashi! Obito don't hold it like that!" Rin said again.

"Why is this so hard?! It's just a cake!" That whining belonged to none other than Obito. The trio had barely walked since exiting the shop. They haven't even crossed _half_ the first block of the three!

"Let's just put it down please!" Obito continued, "We'll find some other way to get it there, this way is too slow!" Obito said as he lowered his side, Kakashi and Rin had no choice but to follow suit.

"It's too heavy and too big," Kakashi started, "Let's find something to put it in… something we can push,"

"Where are we supposed to find something like that?" Rin asked, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Would a wagon do?" Obito questioned. When his teammates nodded, he said, "Wait here! I'll be right back!" They both watched the boy rush in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Now what?" Rin looked to her remaining teammate.

"Now we wait," Rin's eyes bulged out of her head. Hatake Kakashi was agreeing with Uchiha Obito?! This just further proved that their situation was that desperate. She sat down beside the cake while Kakashi leaned against the wall. She just hoped her dimwit of a teammate really had a solution to their problem.

* * *

Obito sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. The success of this mission depended on him! He had never felt so important before. He ignored his parent's calls as he passed to the shed. He searched it quickly with his eyes. _Aha! There it is!_ He pulled the target out of the shed. He grinned joyfully at the red wagon. He had no time to waste; he had to get to his teammates quick! With that thought in mind, he bounded off and away from the compound. It didn't get him long to get to the cake's position.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" he exclaimed once he saw the two of them, his wagon trailing behind him.

"You got a wagon?" Rin started, surprise written all over her face, "That's genius, Obito! Thank you!" the boy blushed a bright red at the compliment. They put the large, heavy cake carefully on the red wagon. It fit perfectly.

"There… ready to go!" The three helped each other in getting the wagon to move, its rusty, old wheels buckling a bit under the weight of the red velvet cake, "Keep it steady…" All three of them concentrated on the task at hand. _One block down… Two to go…_

* * *

Jiraiya crazily went from table to table, starting conversations here, talking a bit there. He was starting to get tired, and he had already checked the kitchen but found that the kids had not returned yet. He should have gone instead of them, but he really didn't want to. Even if the original cake getting completely destroyed was his fault in the first place. He was pretty sure that he would have bought the wrong type of cake anyways.

With a heavy breath, he sucked it all up and continued his work. If the brats were thinking about getting any sort of reward after all this delay, they were gravely mistaken. He got out of the kitchen when he heard commotion outside.

"Come on, it's time for the cake!" one of the guests yelled.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" all the guests joined into the chant and the couple laughed. _I am so screwed._

"You want the cake?" the audience clapped, and Jiraiya continued, "Then I'll get the cake!"

* * *

Rin grinned widely when the hall came into view. They went around the front gate and headed for the back door that led straight to the kitchen. They were surprised to see Jiraiya standing there.

"Finally! What took you so long?" he yelled once they were inside with the wrapped cake.

"Ah… it's a long story," Rin said as she scratched her cheek. Together, they unwrapped the cake. Just when they finished, the staff came into the kitchen and took the cake with them. All four heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"Kid… my wallet," Jiraiya said as he put his hand out.

"Out of curiosity Jiraiya-san… were you planning on giving us a reward?" she asked as she handed him the empty wallet… but Jiraiya did not know that… yet.

"No," Jiraiya said without even thinking, "What's better than seeing your Sensei happy?" He didn't notice the 'I-told-you-so' look Obito gave his teammates.

"Well, I hope you don't mind… but we helped ourselves to a few treats… we were afraid this would happen you see," Obito said as they exited the kitchen.

"A few?" Jiraiya wondered as he opened his wallet. He promptly cried. There was nothing left inside. The little gremlins! How dare they?!

The team snickered as they exited the kitchen, ignoring the Sannin's wails. They joined the audience in watching their sensei and his wife as they cut the cake. After the cake was cut and the guests were back in their seats munching away, Minato called his team over.

"Hey Rin… Don't you think that this isn't the cake that we bought?" Minato asked in confusion, "Kushina says so as well," Rin shook her head.

"No, Sensei… that's the cake alright. You must have forgotten in all the excitement," she said with a smile. Kakashi and Obito marveled at how easily she lied to their sensei. But the question is… will he buy it? Minato and Kushina glanced at each other before sharing a shrug. They bought it!

"A cake is a cake, anyways," Kushina said as she grabbed three plates and gave them to the trio. They thanked her profusely before walking away.

"This day was awesome!" Obito said once they were out of hearing range.

"You bet!" Rin said while Kakashi hummed in agreement. Later, all the guests returned to their houses, and so did the members of Team Minato. They hoped they could do their best the next day. They had training after all. Their last training session before Minato-sensei took a vacation for their honeymoon.

The next morning, Rin looked back on the events of that day and couldn't help but smile as she walked to the training fields they were supposed to meet at. Yesterday was absolutely perfect. The rest of the happily ever after was up to Minato and Kushina. As usual, Kakashi was already there, the teacher got there a few minutes after her arrival and they all waited together for Obito. The Uchiha came half an hour earlier than usual!

"Morning!" he greeted. His teammates greeted back in their usual way… but Kakashi didn't snap at him for being late as he usually did. Minato smiled briefly before turning to each of them. His blue, gentle eyes rested on each of them for a second.

"Thank you, guys… for yesterday," Minato started. Did he find out? "You know I mean not causing any trouble," the three heaved a mental sigh of relief, "And also for cleaning up after Sensei and bringing a new cake," he said with a chuckle at their astonished faces, "You really saved the day!" The four members of Team Minato shared a smile.

 _Today…_ Rin thought, _will be perfect as well!_

 **Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review and thank you for reading! Oh, and if you to see how Minato and Kushina looked on their wedding day, check my Instagram!**


End file.
